Fool me once
by Dwarf lover
Summary: Thorin's going through a bad breakup again, can a chance meeting with destiny prove its worth or will the past come back to hunt?
1. Chapter 1

Been awile since I've put anything on :P

I do not own The Hobbit .

It was late in the evening the stars twinkling, the moon a site of perfection from above. The perfect scenery for a romantic night. But that was not what was taking place this is the scenery of a bad break up.

Thorin stood one full black bag with his cloths in in each bag. He had one shoe on the other was thrown at him and now resides on the path somewhere. He was glaring at the blonde infront of him that wore a triumphant smirk. Thranduil was throwing him out again it had happened six times now not that Thorin was counting or anything.

"Thorin why don't you just get on your knees and beg like last time and I may reconsider." That damn smirk again.

"No not this time, I'm done" and he turned to walk towards his audi.

"You'll be back" Thranduil said quietly to himself. "You'll be back."

So now he was driving nowhere to go black bags of his stuff in the passenger's seat. That's when he came across some sort of bar "Fool me once" he read out its name. and at that moment he dicided to drink his sorrows away.

Waliking into the bar it seemed to have a good atmosphere music playing in the background couples dancing on the dance floor it felt nice. A soft voice broke his thought.

"What will it be?" Thorin looked in the direction of the voice and nearly fell of his seat. There stood a handsome young lad mid twenty's at least (making Bilbo younger than Martin Freeman)

He finally found his voice and asked for a beer type drink (don't know any names right now)

The young man returned with his drink. "So you're straight then?"

Thorin nearly chocked, he recovered smoothly and gave a light chuckle " If I was my life would be a tad easier."

"How so?"

"I can convince women to go out with me easier than I can men, not that I do I just can" he gave a small smile. The young lad gave a small laugh " I was wondering also whats with the name of the bar?"

"Ah it's a dedication to my ex, jumped up prick that he was"

" Im sorry"

He laughed and his voice rang like soft bells " Don't be I'm glad to be rid of him" A man called him away.

Thorin didn't see him until a few hours later he had a red coat and rack sack on. He was going to walk past when he stopped by Thorin . He smiled sweetly "Don't worry about that guy if he has thrown you away he dosent deserve you 'fool me once'" he finished with a wink and went to walk away when Thorin said :

"My names Thorin by the way"

"Bilbo" Bilbo held out his hand for Thorin to shake.

"Do you have somewhere to be or . . ." Thorin began to feel somewhat embarrassed.

"No, no I don't" Bilbo kept smiling "mines a gin and tonic" and he sat down on the stool next to Thorin.

End of chapter one no idea when the next will be posted. :/ I'll try.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night had been the most fun Bilbo had had in a very long time. He spent the entire night talking to the most incredible man he had ever met. He was so smart and interesting his heart was a flutter from the word go he never missed to leave him but he had too eventually he had early work in the café in the morning so he regrettably left . . . after giving Thorin his number of course.

Bilbo was just getting off work when his phone rung, no called id so he answered hesitantly "Hello?"

"Hello Bilbo" Came the strong baritone voice on the other end.

"Thorin, hi"

"Bilbo I was wondering when do you get off work?"

Bilbo laughed "Right now although I do have a late shift at the bar later"

"Excellent. I would like to take you to dinner, if you are willing." What was with this guy and his words god how could he say no!

"I am defiantly willing" God he was like a school girl.

"Where shall I pick you up"

"13 Hobbiton lane, The Shire"

"Ill see you in two hours"

"Alright, bye" He hung up. That just happened. A real date with real dinner . . . . did he really just squeal? This was amazing his heart jumped in his chest he was so excited he drove home like a madman he was so excited to get ready for Thorin.

Finally finding a tie to match his light blue shirt. He skipped down the hall ready for when Thorin knocked. No he was not waiting just . . . damn it he was waiting at the door.

On the other side of the cityin his luxurious apartment courtesy of Thorin ,Thranduil stood staring out of his massive window. "He should be back begging by now." He complained to his best girlfriend for the hundredth time that day. It was as if he was obsessed with of course she knew he was. He'd make up these lies about Thorin just to see him crawl back with flowers in his arms and tears lining his face, but this was her friend and she had to always be on his side no matter how much she pitied Thorin.

"Maybe he's baying flowers and can't choose?" She said hoping to dive him away from the window into a proper conversation

"Yes that does sound like him" He mused walking to stand with her.

"I'm sure he's thinking what goes best with your eyes"

"Yes obviously"

"Hey why don't we go to dinner cheer you up a little."

"Oh if we must" Thranduil gave a cheerful grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin was shocked to see how quick the green door had opened when he knocked he quickly chose not to ask when he saw Bilbo, he looked flushed but in the most adorable way. He was the imperfectly perfect being. Golden hair on edge, body of a teen boy with his dazed blue eyes. Nothing like Thranduil Thorin couldn't help but think. But that's probably the best thing about Bilbo he was nothing like his ex this was exactly what he needed.

"You're ready then?" He asked with an amused smile

"Uh . . . yes, yes I'm ready" He returned the smile feeling his face flush again. He shouldn't have waited.

They arrived at the restaurant Thorin read the name to Bilbo. "le petit restaurant" He shook his head bemused by the title

"Some sort of pun in that?"

"The little restaurant, I think it's funny how simple the name is."

Walking in was like walking into a real French restaurant the smell of fresh food being cooked was heaven. The fine dining wear made Bilbo wonder how much this all was going to cost. It all looked, smelt really expensive. Why would Thorin bring him her, he didn't belong in a place like this.

"Something wrong Bilbo" Thorin could see Bilbo pal as they sat down.

"Yes, nest time a little diner would be better. I don't belong in places like this.

"No. No you don't" A sly voice rang from behind him.

Thranduil was just sitting down with Chelsea when he saw Thorin walk in. Ah so he had finally found him. But then this little being followed behind him. Who the hell was this! Thorin was his and his alone. He stood before Chelsea's hand could catch him sand strode over to wear they where just sitting. He herad he say he didn't belong here to right he didn't.

"Thranduil? What are you doing here?" Thorin had no time for this man. And his bored tone showed as much.

"I could ask you the same. Bringing the homeless to dinner now are you? You're such a kind soul."

At that Bilbo's eyes were cast down. He knew this was a bad idea.

"If you did not remember I was kicked from my only home that I bought and payed for so if anything Im homeless and Bilbo is the kind soul, not that I every doubted he wasn't" he gave a soft wink to Bilbo when he caught his eyes travel up.

"Oh please I only did it so you would come back and apologise for what you did."

"I did nothing. You do this every time just so you see me crawling back well not anymore. I'm changing and for the better. Come on Bilbo this place smells like rat." He shot Thranduil a deadly glare and led Bilbo out.

"I will have you back Thorin." He turned to Chelsea "I'll just have to get rid of that Bilbo first" He smiled evilly.

Outside Thorin turned to Bilbo with sorrow in his eyes. "I am so sorry, bit on an obsessive ex that one" He smiled as Bilbo looked a bit happier "What time are you working tonight?"

"I'm not. I called and said I couldn't make it."

"Brilliant, how about that diner then?"

"Sure" And as they began walking away Bilbo felt a surge of bravery and slowly went to hold Thorin hand, only for Thorin to hold tighter when he finally reached.

Its sooo fluffy I'm gonna die! It's going to get darker after this though. . . . . Bye bye fluffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil was back in his apartment pacing like a hungry caged animal. He turned to Chelsea so suddenly she gasped. He beamed like a crazed clown and stared for what seemed like hours.

"Okay." He finally spoke "Tell me Chelsea what is the quickest way to break up a relationship?"

Chelsea opened her mouth to speak slightly quivering at the look on Thranduil's face " Um adultery?"

"Uh gross don't put it like that." Thranduil put his hand to his temple. " We simply give poor innocent little Bilbo a better younger more appealing option. And I hear from a little birdy Thorin is in for a whole lot of stress, poor Bilbo won't be able to handle it" At this Chelsea smiled too. Perfect now all they need to do was find a smokin' hot guy and all shall fall into place.

"Or we could get a hit man?"

Thranduil glared "Shut up Chelsea."

Getting back to the hotel finally after spending the evening with Bilbo, Thorin still had his head in the clouds. His mind was drowning in a sea of ecstasy. Dare he say it but he may be falling for one Bilbo Baggins. His thought was then interrupted by a phone call he groaned. "Hello." He answered in his best formal voice.

"Thorin! Haven't heard from you in a while. I was just calling to make sure everything is okay with your client before court next week?"

"Yes everything's fine thank you" He said through gritted teeth.

"Ah well excellent I'll see you then "

Thorin hanged up God he did hate going to court, Not that he wasn't good at his job he was one of the best it was just really stressful and he may be over slightly moody with Bilbo which Bilbo didn't need.

The stress did indeed make Thorin a little on edge with Bilbo They were currently eating in at Bilbos house. Thorin kept zoning out when Bilbo was talking until a smooth little hand would click its fingers in front of his face. At the current event of this Thorin almost spilt his wine to which Bilbo almost screamed and was about to mourn his cream carpet. He didn't however spill winced.

"I'm sorry. . . What where you saying?" Bilbo sighed loudly.

"I was saying for the third time that we had a new arrival at the bar today."

"Oh, that's great you seem short on staff." Really he couldn't care less, he felt quite guilty about the way he was acting but it just came naturally he guessed it wasn't really his fault Bilbo would understand.

"Yes." Bilbo gave a long pause eyeing Thorin under his eyelashes. He had had the worst treatment the past few days. He did his best to try and take as much interest in the court hearing and to try and relive as much stress as possible but all he got was blunt replies and rejection. Thorin needed a kick up the butt. Work was stressful but that's what Bilbo's for to help God damn it! Not to be some side attraction maybe he could spark a little flame, just a little fun. "And he's bringing in all new customers being young and quite cute and all." Finally Thorin was paying attention.

"So you think he's cute?" Thorin's eyebrows were trying to become his eyes slowing drifting downward.

"Yes. As do many of the other men. Why do you have a problem with it?" Oh now he just felt really smug.

"No, no problem I'm sure I'd love to meet him."


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil was very very pleased with himself he had found and anonymously arranged a meeting with Bilbo his to be new boss. He told him Bilbo was recovering from a bad break up and the job was basically his as the last boyfriend was fired, he needed cute new staff and Luke was defiantly what he needed. Thranduil also added a few other things to the boys head and now all he had to do was wit for Thorin to come running back. His only though on this whole set up ' yay me!'

Why was he here? In this bar again just to prove he wasn't jealous because he wasn't. So this kid was young and could possibly do more things than he could. Like run a marathon or free running or God forbid . . . . No stop it. And there he was tall, young, blonde. Who's joke was this? He looked like some guy out of a movie this was pathetic. This wasn't jealousy this was 'I hate you, I HATE your face and everything about you, you Boyfriend snatching, shirtless bas-'

"Thorin?" His friend Dwain broke through his thoughts. He needed to bring someone who wasn't Bilbo so he didn't look stupid . . . more stupid than he already looked. "Mate are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm great fancy a drink?"

"Sure."

This night couldn't get more annoying he didn't know what was worse seeing super star here flirting with Bilbo or the fact Bilbo was oblivious to it. He was extremely pissed off. Dwalin of course picked up on this and was trying to take his mind off it.

"Stop staring please. I'm sure it's fine okay. So talk to me, why are we here, really?"

"You're here to sit with me, I'm here to prove I'm not jealous."

"Which you clearly are."

"am not"

"so are"

"What are you two acting like children for?" Bilbo's voice broke in. He stood smiling at the two. They both started mumbling replies. Trying to avoid the truth "Yeah okay." His smile left and he placed their drinks. Thorin watched him walk away and watched his smile retun as Mr Hot shot talked to him. Damn, double damn.

When the bar was closing Thorin stood outside in the pouring rain stupidly he had forgotten a jacket or umbrella and the car was around the block Dwalin had to shoot through a while ago. Thorin dosent know how long hes been standing here all he knows is he's cold and wet and theres no sight of Bilbo . He finally decides to go and when he does he sees Bilbo rounding the corner with that guy 'lovely' he thinks and continues walking to his car. Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there! It has come to my recent attention that my grammar and spelling is bloody ridicules. So for now on it should be better. If not. . . Tell me! I neeeed to know. Help me to help you! :D

Thorin was keeping something from him. And he wasn't happy about it. Bilbo had avoided Thorin the rest of the time Thorin was there. When he left Bilbo was relived. Luke the newbie as the other called him was tiding up when he stopped by Bilbo.

"Bilbo, the night is still young wouldn't you say."

Bilbo looked sceptical. "Yeah I suppose it is midnight though. . ."

Luke looked completely shocked. "What are you fifty?!"

"No!" Bilbo defended.

"Then let's go out on the town and drink to our youth" he said rather flamboyantly, while dancing around. Bilbo could only laugh at the scene before him. He quite liked this guy.

So when he finished cleaning they left together. After locking up Bilbo looked up the street and saw a tall man walking without a coat in the rain. Who does that? Forget a coat and then go for a walk, what a fool.

Hours later Bilbo returned home with a dizzy head and a guilty heart. He knew inside it was a bad idea but it felt right. And now he silently regretted everything. Why didn't he just go home in the first place?

Thanduil was jumping for joy never had he been this happy. The plan was working so well he felt that he needed to celebrate. Chelsea was off with some guy so Thranduil would celebrate alone but he damn needed to the news of the night was just too amusing. Poor Bilbo would be feeling very sorry in the morning. He smiled manically to himself. 'All good things to those who wait!'

Now he was in some little bar that opened early, for early it was about 8 am if he guessed correctly. He sat down with his drink, he felt eyes on him. No he wasn't an alcoholic he was celebrating he had a second mind to turn around and tell them where to stick their judgment. When he did turn around he was surprised to see a familiar pair of eyes.

"Thorin?" His eyes looked darker and glazy, had he been here all night (and morning"

"Thranduil, early drinker?"

"Uh yes eventful night. Its light not lots of alcohol."

"Eventful. . ."

"Yes." Oh what an opportunity this was. He had seen Bilbo last night. He could tell Thorin and then watch his plan play out in front of him. "May I?" He pointed to the empty seat in front of Thorin.

"Sure" Thorin responded emotionlessly. Thranduil moved to sit with Thorin making sure to bring his drink with him. This was much more fun than he had hoped to have.

"So you look very tired something happen last night?"

"No"

"Are you sure?" Damn his stubbornness.

"Yes very sure."

"Oh okay I just thought it would have something to do with . . . oh what's his name . . . Bill? No . . . "

"Bilbo"

"Ah yes Bilbo. I thought it may be something to do with him."

"Why would you say that?" 'What does he know?' Thorin put his best I'm not interested look on. The one he learnt from his job.

"Well Because of what happened last night of course." Thranduil said in a bored tone.

"What happened last night?" Thranduil smiled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

DUH DUH DUH. . . . TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil left after Thorin with the biggest smile. Now to call Chelsea and tell her the good news. He really wanted to follow Thorin and see what was going to happen. But would he be spotted? It depends on the venue. He would follow him to the venue if it was very secluded he would leave yes, good plan.

Thorin was hurt. No more than hurt he felt betrayed he put trust in Bilbo. Told him all about Thranduil and his family. And like dust in the wind the trust vanished. Poof. Gone. He was going to find Bilbo. He was going to see if Bilbo would tell him. Or lie to him. Likely he was working at the bar if not he was at his house. He drove expressionless concentrating a little too hard on the road in front of him. Bilbo's car was outside the bar. He was inside.

Walking in he started to feel sick. His stomach knotted. He didn't think he could do this. He went up to the bar and all behold there was that guy. Again. The one that started this. Thorin outwardly cringed.

Luke strode over huge grin in place. "Hey! Thorin right! I'll get your usual Bilbo told me" He winked. God Thorin detested him.

"No, no just get Bilbo."

"Okay then."

He swaggered into the back room. A few moments later and a sullen looking Bilbo appeared.

"Hello Thorin."

"Bilbo, I waited for you last night. After the place closed. Did something happen?" Bilbo paled slightly. What should he do? His head screamed at him different things but Bilbo couldn't lie he would just leave a few details out that's all.

"Oh, Luke wanted to go out so I went with him. Sorry."

"That's perfectly fine." He had to add for if he didn't he would implode. "I trust you." And that's all he needed to say because the look of utter guilt and utter sadness that grazed Bilbo's face for a second told him everything. It had happened.

Thranduil in his hiding place was mentally cheering he was over flowing with delight. He took a quick photo of Bilbo's face as Thorin walked away. Never would Bilbo forget, you never mess with a blonde's live and man. And too think it all started with a neon drink.

FLASH BACK

_Bilbo couldn't remember the last time he was out. With anyone. It was exiting bodies dancing everywhere the music thumping in your chest. Haven. He was holding a neon green drink that tasted like a fruit explosion. Too long had it been since he was at a scene like this. Thorin would never be seen here. 4 neon drinks late rand Bilbo was dirty dancing with Luke. 7 neon drinks and Luke had kissed Bilbo. 10 neon drinks and Bilbo had no idea who this Thorin guy was that he apparently knew the name of. 13 neon drinks and Bilbo was getting into Luke's car _

Bilbo felt like a piano had just dropped on his head. How did Thorin know? Or did he? He was so confused. He ran after Thorin.

"THORIN!" He kept running after the very fast walking man. "Wait please!"

"Why should I" He kept on striding away.

"Because I made a mistake and I . . . I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry everything is so much better now."

"I don't know why I did it those drinks where so strong."

"Nice, blame the alcohol."

"But Thorin –"

"Save it Bilbo." He got into his car and drove off. Leaving a watery eyed young man to stare after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Slight dispersion in this also very unhappy alcoholic Bilbo

Now I want you to imagine the guy from sponge bob saying "A FEW MONTHS LATER".

Bilbo had sold the bar to some rich guy trying to turn a profit. He couldn't stand being in the place he met Thorin and the place was going downhill too it was easier to just leave that place quit the café and start anew. So now he worked in the local Lidl superstore (I just love Lidl so I had to) he was in charge and you could say boss of the bakery there. He couldn't be happier with his new job. But at work was the only time he was happy.

After the break up Bilbo became depressed he would always occupy his mind whether it was going to the gym, being at some sort of party or generally something stupid. He had a gap and he couldn't fill it. Drinking became a problem too. Bilbo was only working Monday to Wednesday so from Thursday to Sunday he was numb. And that's how he liked it. Being numb meant he didn't feel crushed by the weight of not having Thorin around. He had hit a low a new guy every other day. He wasn't happy he was just living each day just trying to make it to the next.

Thorin on the other hand was much better. Yes he had stuck himself into his work and ignored everyone to the extent that they thought he no longer lived and would break down his door in order to make sure he was alive. This was Dwalin breaking in and shaking Thorin in anger but Thorin just stared at him and then continued to write up about the court case.

"What are you doing?" It was more metaphorical than he meant it to be.

"I'm writing." Thorin answered not looking up from his work.

"We're worried about you."

"That's great news."

"Thanduil's been calling me to see how you are."

"I talked to him yesterday."

"You mean last week."

"Yeah" Thorin finally looked up at Dwalin.

"What are you going to do about it. Go back to him? Stay here and sulk? Find someone new?"

"Look what happened last time I did either of them."

Dwalin gave a pitying look. What was he going to do now?

Thanduil was bored Thorin hadn't talked to him in a week Chelsea had a new guy and was spending less and less time with him, maybe he should go and buy some wine to drink. Yeah that was a good idea.

Now walking down the aisle in his local shop he spotted a little bakery. Maybe some pan au chocolate too. Now he was treating himself. Thranduil stopped when he saw a little man with the bakery uniform on and golden hair shining in the industrial lights. He looked so warn heavy marks around his eyes face drained of its usual glow. This could not be the same Bilbo Baggins. He waled over slowly and carefully looked over the boy. Yes this was him. He felt great sympathy nothing like he had ever felt before. He felt so low, how could he do something like this to such a nice caring person. He would fix this being selfish was way over rated anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bilbo . . .?" Thranduil said hoping it wasn't.

"Thranduil . . .?"

"It is you."

"It's me. . ." Thranduil sighed long and hard. He had to help him.

"I'm so sorry." He got to his knees "I did this. I did this."

"What do you mean?"

He gulped. "I made Luke take you out. I told him to . . . you know. I did it to get Thorin back but I know now that you need to be with him." Bilbo looked at him in shock. How could he. "And now I'm going to help you."

"Help me. I don't want nor need your help excuse me but my shift it up." He walked into the office. Thranduil sighed; maybe this would be a little harder than he thought.

Bilbo walked out of the office mind racing legs like jelly. Thranduil had set it up. He wanted to blame it all on him, but he couldn't it was his doing. He drank like a teenager, he got into that car and he betrayed Thorin. He deserved everything he got. When he arrived by his car Thranduil stood in front of him.

"Bilbo you need to let me help you. You and Thorin are amazing together."

"What the hell!" First you wanted to break him up with me, and now you want me to be with him! What are you on? Because I want some."

Thranduil gave a bland look. "Okay let's say I had an epiphany, I realized that I'm not meant for Thorin. I'm a very selfish person, and I have decided to change, to finally let Thorin go."

"Whoa, you're defiantly high."

"I'm not high! Now I am helping you whether you want it or not. Now get in your car we're going to my place!" Bilbo looked dumbly at Thranduil. Was he really serious? Only one way to find out. He got in his car and drove to Thranduil's apartment.

Thorin finally had a day off and was forced out of his little flat by his friends, God damn then. Dwalin and his brother Balin currently had Thorin hostage in a restaurant. He was nursing a glass of red wine.

"Thorin. Please try and look slightly happy that we took you out."

"No I am here because you made me, I am not happy."

Dwalin rolled his eyes. "You are so dramatic."

"Lad, you are depressed. Can't you just talk to the boy. It may help you, at the least you will relive some anger."

"No."

Balin and Dwalin looked at each other. "Then what will you do?"

"Nothing."

"Not even move on."

"Not even that."

Thranduil had spent hours convincing Bilbo her was here to help him. Finally Bilbo had believed him and now they were thinking of a way to get Thorin to speak to him. So far the sky writing, tones of red roses and showing up in the nude were all turned down.

"Are you any good at literature?"

"Yes. . ."

"Okay, what if . . . and bear with me . . . what if I set Thorin to be somewhere and you turn up and spout poetry of love and sorrow."

"Oh please. Clique! What movies have you been watching?"

"Classics! It's a classic move, he'll love it. I think . . ."

"Fine but if it fails I'll fall to my knees and beg."

"Good idea" They smiled at each other. Bilbo was really surprised how nice Thranduil was, maybe they could be friends. Now that really struck hard, once they Thranduil hated Bilbo and now look at them. This was unbelievable, but great.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a double chapter finish as I can't update tomorrow. Enjoy the finally two!

Thranduil had called Balin begging him to get Thorin out of the house and put him somewhere so clear his head. They were obviously confused but followed as ordered and now had Thorin in a nice little park full of fragrant flowers. Thorin seemed calm and less sulky in this atmosphere.

"You seem happier than usual lad."

"It's very beautiful here."

"That it is lad, that it is."

Thranduil was pacing, why was he nervous? He wasn't even doing it, Bilbo was. Bilbo came out of his room wearing his favourite lucky red sweater.

"Bilbo! So I was thinking do you know any languages? Preferably not Russian or German you know the rough types. . ." Bilbo looked at him clearly confused.

"I know GCSE level French . . . Why'd you ask?"

"You could walk up to him spouting French and then say the poem."

"And make more of a fool of myself . . ."

"But it would be so romantic!" He all but squealed.

"Ugh! Save me the mush. Fine."

"Yay! Oh I hope something like this happens to me." Looked out the window dreamily.

"So, here we go then."

They walked at a snail's pace to the car. As Bilbo was about to start the car he stopped and turned to Thranduil.

"Where are we going exactly?" Thranduil made a face like he was sucking a lemon. Then he huffed.

"I don't know I forgot to ask." Bilbo didn't look surprised.

"Want to phone one of them then. . ."

". . . Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"You think." Thranduil made a playful glare then dialled Dwalin's number.

The rough tone answered" Yes?" He sounded annoyed.

"Hiya Dwalin nice to be speaking to you too!"

"What is it?"

"Where are you?"

Dwalin looked questioningly at his brother and Thorin who were looking at him "In the St. Paul's garden" (No idea where the name came from . . . ) Thorin looked suspicious to why he was saying their location.

"Ah that's a lovely place. How's Thorin doing?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious! Can't I just inquire about him?" He made a face that had him and Bilbo stifling giggles.

"He's alright I suppose."

"That's lovely bye bye now." And Thranduil hanged up. "Okay lets go then."

Dwalin put his phone back in his pocket. Thorin looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who was it."

"Thranduil."

"What did he want. God it's like trying to get blood from a stone!"

"He wanted to know where we are." He looked at Balin who had a twinkle in his eye. "Know anything about this."

"No of course not I do not have affairs with Thranduil." 'Right this second' he added in his mind and couldn't help a little chuckle escape. Thorin and Dwalin looked at him through squinted eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Bilbo and Thranduil sat in Bilbo's car both silent. They didn't know what to say. They were here. And it was time, but Bilbo wasn't ready. He was about to make a fool of himself and what if Thorin tells him to just go away. Oh God this was a bad idea. Thranduil turned his head slowly towards Bilbo.

"You've got to do it now or never Bilbo." Bilbo sighed he knew that.

In one swift moment Bilbo was out of the car and walking into the park. This was going to either end very good or very bad. He was hoping with all his heart for good.

Peeking around a corner he saw Thorin sitting on a bench surrounded by flowers. 'Clique' Bilbo thought again. God this was so soppy. He walked out into the clearing and stared for what seemed like centuries.

"Je suis desole. Ce que j'ai fait est horrible. Et vous meritez plus. Mais Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Vous sont le soleil de ma vie. S'il vous plait, pardonnez moi." ( 'I'm sorry. What I did is horrible. And you deserve more. But I cannot live without you. You are the sunshine of my life. Please forgive me.'(Now belive me or not I knew that from the top of my head, I take French)).

Bilbo finished as he reached Thorin. Thorin looked shocked to say the least. He had spent seven years in France and couldn't speak English the whole time one would say he was almost fluent. And Bilbo's pronunciation was perfect. What he had just said was beautiful. But he was hurt and Bilbo just expected him to forgive him, just because he spoke French. He went to open his mouth to speak but was silenced by Bilbo's hand.

"What I did was unforgivable

And I tell you its barely liveable.

Knowing your so close but so far.

It's like a night with only one star.

I didn't mean it.

And I know I can't heal it.

I need you more than I need to breathe.

But I understand you want me to leave.

But one more chance it's all I ask.

I know it feels like a really big task." *I'm a poet and you didn't even know it ;) *

He looked pleadingly into Thorin's deep blue eyes. He saw nothing. That's when Bilbo felt something inside him break. He couldn't help it he knew it would happen. He fell to his knees and cried. Thorin wanted to say something wanted to do something. But he couldn't, this was too big for him. He got up and walked away. Bilbo had never felt more forlorn in his life.

A few days later Thorin was sitting in his front room, thinking about how he was going to talk to Bilbo. He had been thinking a lot and he was sure now. He needed to forgive him and then they could live happily ever after, right? It took him a while but it did eventually stick. Bilbo was extremely sorry. And Thorin knew it wouldn't happen again, Bilbo wasn't like that. It was a stupid mistake that he had admitted and Thorin would forgive him. At this moment Thorin's phone rang. 'Thranduil?' That was unusual. He picked up the phone cautiously. "Hello?"

"Thorin!" He sounded distressed his voice wretched. "You need to get to the hospital now!"

"What? Why?"

"It's Bilbo." That was it like something snapping inside him. Thorin sprinted out of the flat jumped down the flights of stairs in almost took off in his car at the speed he was going. He was in the hospital in a matter of minutes running to try and find the blond man.

"Thorin!" Thorin turned to see Thranduil he looked distraught red blotched eyes. 'Why was he upset for Bilbo?' When Thorin reached the corner he saw Luke. Perfect. Luke also looked upset small tears running down his cheeks.

"What's happened?" He asked them in his court voice.

"He . . . He took an overdose. I just went out for an hour and when I came back . . ." He broke down again. Luke was up in a second to comfort Thranduil. Something looked a little cosy about them. "The doctors say we need to wait a few hours before we can visit. But he'll be okay."

'This is all my fault.' Thorin sunk down the wall he began to feel extremely dizzy. In the next few hours to come Thorin would pace the corridor or sit and stare at the floor. Finally the doctor came back. "You may visit now." They all stood and followed the doctor.

The room was quite save for the beeping of monitors. "He is sleeping." And the doctor left. Thorin kneeled beside the bad while Luke sat on the chair, Thranduil on his lap 'really cosy. . .'

"Bilbo I'm so sorry. If I had only told you when I had the chance. I knew it was the right thing, but I didn't have the courage. Because my courage is you Bilbo, and I didn't have you. I'm so sorry" He picked up Bilbo's hand to hold it. They all sat there for a few minutes and then suddenly Thorin felt a light squeeze of his hand he looked up to see Bilbo tiredly looking into his eyes.

"Hey." He said in a croaky voice. Thorin had never, ever felt so happy.

"That was like a really foolish thing."

"I know."

"I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry, And it won't happen again I swear."

"No it isn't going to happen again, I don't like being fooled with."

" I know . . .Fool me once." He smiled softly.

Thorin smiled "Shame on you. Fool me twice."

"Shame on me." Bilbo finished and attempted a wink.

And that is it! It's over, it's done I'm finished. Such cuteness!

I want to that you guys for the reviews you're amazing!


End file.
